A whole new world
by BoomThatGirl1D
Summary: A new generation fanfic. When Dylan and Alex Whibly, recive a vist from a certian Neville Longbottom on there 11th birthday, explaining they've ben accepted to Hogwarts, and there Wizards, they meet lots of new people including Albus Severus Potter. R&R?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guise, im writing in this for a change, will update the other fic soon:D enjoy!**

**Alex P.O.V**

Im Alex Whibly, you can call me Lex. Im a 10 year old girl, and i live with my twin brother Dylan Whibly and my mum Juliana, shes Italian, so that makes me and Dylan part Italian, part Irish. We live in Mullingar, Ireland. Its Friday today, and its our birthday tomorrow.

We just got back from school, Niamwood Prep. Me and my brother both have brown hair, he has brown eyes and i have blue eyes. We look pretty much the same, but he's older than me by 15minutes. Its august 19th today. I run straight up to my room and sit on my dresser stool. I might aswell do my homework, as i dont really want to do it tomorrow do i? So i pull out my english book, my math book and my geography book. Why do we do such boring lessons? And so much homework?

Anyway i still do it. I scan the pages of my english book, were doing biographys, YAAWN! Me and Dylan are partners, but i do the work, and he puts his name on it. Its okay, because he does my math. I'm hopeless at math. We work together alot, because he's my bestfriend, not just my brother.

Once i have finished all my homework, i pull on my pyjamas and walk down stairs, i always help mum cook dinner, but today were having Pizzas, mine and mums speciality. I have always done the cooking, i really enjoy it. Mine and dylans favourite pizza is ham and pinapple.

Dylan sometimes gets really protective, this one time, someone in our class, Marty, asked me if i'd be his girl friend, i said yes. But that was in grade two. Marty tried to kiss me, and ended up with a black eye. I didn't speak to Dylan for about two weeks.

After we had dinner it was 7 o'clock, so we settled down and watched Easteners, Emmerdale and Coronation street, by the time we had finished it was 9 o'clock. So me and Dylan went to bed, oblivious to what will happen tomorrow.

*The next morning*

"GET UP, LAZY BUM!" i heard Dylan screaming far away.

Oh my lord. Im 11, today. I jumped out of bed as fast as i could, and ran down stairs.

wow, there are millions of presents! I ran over to my presents and sat down, "Gee, thanks mum! I love them!" I said to her, kissing her on the cheek. Dylan nodded in agreement, and kissed mums other cheek.

"You can open, One at a time!" She laughed.

Once we had opened all our presents, we both got a pair of all star converses. Dylan got american flag print ones (/s/converse%20all%20star%20limited%20edition) and i got Leopard print ones (./imgres?q=all+star+converse+leopard+print&hl=en&safe=active&gbv=2&biw=1017&bih=416&tbm=isch&tbnid=Ku0p0A13ImctLM:&imgrefurl=.org/2010/05/converse-chuck-taylor-all-star-colorful-leopard-hi/&docid=H6P1EH4bwf5UVM&imgurl=.&w=620&h=413&ei=0kIHT6-yPMmDhQf-4NTDCQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=447&vpy=84&dur=203&hovh=183&hovw=275&tx=194&ty=160&sig=112374933447603441790&page=1&tbnh=110&tbnw=161&start=0&ndsp=6&ved=1t:429,r:3,s:0). We also both got some really nice clothes and i got a Ipod touch, and Dylan got a mp4 player.

It was 10 o'clock by the time we were all dressed and ready it was 10am. I was in the kitchen when the doorbell rang, so mum said she'd get it.

I heard a male voice, and mum replied to him "Sure, come in" I was curious so i walked out, and a man, with brown hair and kind brown eyes smiled at me.

"Kids, can you come in the living room please?" She called. So i obeyed and ambled in and sat down in the armchair.

Dylan stomped down and threw himself on the sofa. "Mum, who is this guy?" he ask pointing to the man mum was stood with and raised his eyebrows.

"Hello, Dylan, Alex. I'm professor Neville Longbottom, and I am defense against the dark arts professor and headmaster at Hogwarts witchcaft and wizardry" He smiled.

"What is Hagworts?" Dylan and Me asked professor Neville Longbottom together.

"Hogwarts." He said, "Hogwarts is a school of magic, for childeren like you."He replied.

"Im not a wizard? They aren't real!" I said to him frowning.

"Oh, well yes they are, Alex."

"Prove it then."

Professor Longbottom pulled out a stick, which he said was his wand and make the flowers on the wall paper move.

"Have you ever done things? things you cant explain?" he asked me and Dylan.

We both nodded. "Yes" we said sychonised.

"Well there you have it. You are a Wizard, Dylan. And you are a Witch, Alex." He then gave us a letter each, and it read;

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
>of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY<em>

_Headmaster: Neville Longbottom._

_Dear Miss Whibly._

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
>Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.<em>

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall  
>Deputy Headmistress<em>

And Dylans read;

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
>of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY<em>

_Headmaster: Neville Longbottom._

_Dear Mr Whibly._

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
>Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.<em>

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall  
>Deputy Headmistress<em> 

The requierment letter, Alex had in her letter said;

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
>of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY<em>

_UNIFORM  
>First-year students will require:<br>sets of plain work robes (black)  
>plain pointed hat (black) for day wear<br>pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
>winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)<br>Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS  
>All students should have a copy of each of the following:<em>

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
>by Miranda Goshawk<em>

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
>by Phyllida Spore<em>

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
>by Newt Scamander<em>

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
>by Quentin Trimble<em>

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand  
>1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)<br>1 set glass or crystal phials  
>1 telescope<br>1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN _BROOMSTICKS


	2. Chapter 2

**Alex's P.O.V**

"So were going to get our school supplies, from somewhere called 'Diegone Alley'?" I aked Professor Longbottom.

"Diagon Alley, yes." Longbottom corrected me. I shrugged, and Dylan raised his eyebrow at me. "How we getting to Diagon Alley?" Dylan questioned, looking at Longbottom, I followed his gaze on Nevilles face, there was a scar, on his jaw. I shook my head at Dylan, meaning for him not to ask questions.

"Were going to travel, by muggle transport to a pub in London, called The Leaky Cauldron. Then we'll go through the back," Longbottom smiled at Dylan. He's going to be a golden child.

When we got off the bus in the town center, of central London. I watched as mum, Dyls and Longbottom walked over to a dodgy half bordered up, half graffitied pub. "What? That looks a bit dodgy," I exclaimed.

"It's fine, really! Look!" Longbottom said, as he pushed open the door. The pub, looked really home like, and not at all dodgy. "Woah," Dylan and myself annouced simutainously. We walked in behind Longbottom, and we recived a lot of friendly smiles and 'hellos' I just kept smiling and pushed my brother to go faster. When we got past the locals and through to the back, we came face to face with a plain brick wall. Longbottom, pulled out his wand and taps three bricks up, and two bricks across. Wow, the wall moved, and infront of them a magical village appeared, there was loads of people that looked like i probably did at this moment.

"This is.. amazing! But professor, where are we going to get our money?" I asked him, tearing my eyes off the village for a seccond looking at Longbottom, then stepping forwards into Diagon Alley.

"Well.." Longbottom started, "If myself and you're mother go to Gringotts the Wizarding World Bank. We'll sort out you're money, but in the meantime, you can go into Flourish & Botts. Collect your books, we'll be no longer than 5 minutes." He finnished, and shoved us over to the bookshop, it didn't look that full so we stepped inside, and moved along to the shelfs, looking around.

"Whats the first book?" Dylan asked, on his tiptoes looking on the middle shelf.

"Erm..." I said, pulling out my list, "The Standard Book Of Spells, Grade One. Mirranda Goshawk." Dylan walked along a little, and I scanned over the shelfs i could see without jumping, which isn't alot, seeing as im very small. "Found it!" I said in victory, and i pulled out two copys and put them in the cauldrons/baskets.

"Next one..." I said, "is A History Of Magic, by Hermione Granger." I looked over the books that were infront of me, and i couldnt see it, so i stepped back. "Ouch!" I yelled as i bumped into a bookshelf, i turned around and the books started falling out one by one, "Oh my god!" I yelped as a few hit me, but the rest stopped in mid air. I picked up two books, and they were the ones by Hermione, "got 'em" i said,and i smiled but rubbed my head.

"Are you okay?" asked a boy with blue hair, i frowned and looked around, my brother was laughing silently so i shot him a glare. I smiled up at the blue haired boy, "Think so, i just banged my head. Sorry if im being rude, but who are you?" I asked, as i pushed the books off me and put the history books in my cauldron. The man just smiled at me, "Im Ted, Ted Lupin. But you can called me Teddy." He said, whilst helping me stand up.

"T-Thank you, i'm Alex, and sorry for causing this trouble," I said, bending down and picking up a few books.

"Don't worry about them, i'll get uncle Harry to sort them out, when he gets here. So i s'pose your a muggle born?" He ask looking down at me.

I nodded, "Yeah, my birthday today, along with that twonk, who i so sadly call my brother." i told Teddy, signalling to Dylan.

He chuckled, and nodded, "Im in 6th year, so, i'll look out for you.." He was interrupted by a friendly looking man calling his name. "Over here, Uncle Harry!" He said waving madly. I looked down embarassed by his crazy gesture. The man he called uncle Harry walked over to us, and raised his eyebrows at Teddy. "Who did this then?" the man mock-scolded.

"Alex here, stepped back too far, and knocked the shelf over. Uncle Harry, this is my new friend Alex..." Teddy said, "Whibley, Alex Whibley." I smiled finishing off for him, holding my hand out for Harry to shake.

"Harry Potter, pleasure." he smiled kindly at me, and shook my hand after pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose.

"Nice to meet you, ," Dylan and myslef exclaimed simultaineously. He chuckled and two boys, who looked the same as , but one with curly hair.

"James, Albus, over here!" called. The boys wandered over, and the smallest of the boys smiled at me, and the tallest of the boys stuck his hand out, "James Sirius Potter, whats your name?"

"Alex Zara Whibley, call me Lex."I told him, "and this is my brother Dylan." Dylan shook James hand.

"I s'pose your muggle born, and first year? correct?" James asked.

I nodded, "What year are you both in?".

"I'm in second year, and Al is in first year like you. Now you know three people that go to Hogwarts!" James said, grinning.

"Albus Serverus Potter, pleased to meet you, Alex." Albus said beaming at us.

I smile, and look back to the list, "we need... Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling, A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch, One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore, Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger" Dylan picks them all up almost immidately, and puts them in our cauldrons.

"Oh, and you need, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
>by Newt Scamander, The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection<br>by Quentin Trimble aswell," Albus smiled, I grinned at him and found both the books.

"Thats all isn't it?" Dylan said, peering over my shoulder. I nodded, as Mum and Longbottom walk through the door with two bags, full of money.

"You guys got all your books?" Longbottom asked, we both nodded and walked over to him.

"We just met Albus, James, Teddy and Mr Potter." Dylan told mum and Longbottom, they both smiled, and Longbottom held his hand out to mr Potter.

"Hi Harry, how are you and Ginny?" Longbottom said kindly to Harry.

"Alright Neville? Were fine, just shopping for Albus, James and Teddy's school equipment, Gin and Lils are somewhere around here.." Mr Potter replied just as nice and shook Longbottoms hand.

"Right, so we must get going. See you at Hogwarts, Al, James, Teddy." Longbottom said, and turned around, to pay with us.

"Right, so if you two go on into Ollivanders, me and your mother will meet you there."Longbottom instructed us, and me and Dylan obeyed.

"Woah!" I exclaimed as we stepped into Ollivanders. Dylan looked really in shock.

Then Mister Ollivander Junior himself stepped out, smiling brightly at us. "Oh, well. Hello children. Come to get your first wands?" He asked us in a peaceful tone. We both nodded,

"Yes, can you help us?" I asked.

"Of course!"He nodded, and wandered along a isle, and pulled out a wand.

"For you, my dear boy." He took the wand out the box and gave it to Dylan, "Gone on, give it a wave!" Mr Ollivander told Dylan. Dylan waved it and it broke the window, "I think not," Mr Ollivander mumbled said to himself, then waved his own wand, and the window repaired its self.

"Ahh, this one!" Mr Ollivander exclaimed, "Oak wood, Phoenix heartstring, 9 1/4inches, brittle." Dylan held it, and it lit up.

"I think this is the one!" Dylan said, and he waved it.

"We've tried, 5wands and none of them are working!" I said to Mr Ollivander, he hesitated, but reached into the inside pocket of his cloak.

"This," He opened the box of the wand case, "Is a one-of-a-kind wand, i made it a few weeks ago. Its got 4 cores, Unicorn horn, Phoenix feather and heartstring, Dragon heartsrting and Unicorn hair. Plam and ash wood, 10 1/4inches, sturdy, but flexible."

I took the wand from his hand, and waved it. It made my hand tingle at the touch, and it blew my hair back, and my face lit up.

This. Is. The. One.

**Hey guise, took me ages to get this chapter right. I hope you enjoyed it, and please review, a bit of constructive critism is okay, but please suggest to your friends, i read harry potter fanfics, so if you've written one, i'll review if you ask mee. **

**Loves;; **

**Ellie-Lauren xoxoxoxoxo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alex's P.O.V**

OMG! I am now so excited, I cannot wait to see Al, James and Teddy again. Hogwarts tomorrow! Dylan seems to be very happy about going tomorrow too, but he is to "cool" to admitt it. We have to tell our friends that were going to a boarding school in Scotland called St. Charles. I'm going to miss all my friends, but i've already made three new ones and I'm going to make more.

Mum and dad brought me and Dylan some nice robes, and a Hogwarts trunk, I asked dad to personalise it with his wand, as i didn't know any spells yet. Guess what? Dad said we are aloud to do magic (when we learn spells) at home, because he is of age, and they can't trace who did the spell if there is a of age witch or wizard living in the house-hold. So yeah, me and Dylan won't be bored over the holidays.

At the moment me and Dylan are watching TV before dinner, it was something called 'Futurmer' or something? I have no idea what is was because i wasn't really paying attention, I just want tommorrow to come round quicker, i decided to just look at the birds fkying in the sky. They looked so graceful and like nothing could harm them.

"Al, babe!" I shook my head and saw them mum was stood infront of me trying to get my attention.

"Sorry, what?" I said looking thoroughly confused.

"Dinner." She said shaking her head at my obliviousness.

I stood up and sat at the table and tucked into a piece of mac and cheese. This is going to be the last time until christmas I eat a home cooked meal, I hope the food at Hogwarts is good.

We had general chit-chat at dinner, and I was quite tired after packing earlier, so i decided to say good night and go to sleep.

Boy, can i wait till tomorrow.

**Sorry babes, its only a filler. WILL UPDATE TOMORROW, PINKY PROMISE!**


End file.
